


Cupcake Wars

by cheekycal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cupcakes, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reality TV, Slow Build, Stiles needs a job, The Author Regrets Nothing, and they get picked to go on cupcake wars, basically stiles gets a job with derek, derek works at a cupcake shop, non-canon AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekycal/pseuds/cheekycal
Summary: Stiles snags a job at a local cupcake shop. What he doesn't expect is that a certain werewolf (who looks surprisingly casual in a pink apron) will soon become his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just me after binge watching Cupcake Wars and reading way to much fluffy Sterek fics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles wasn’t too keen on the idea of getting a job--especially when his only options appeared to be the McDonald's that always seemed to be short staffed (which is probably the reason they always take forever to get his order), or the shady looking paint factory down the street from his house (which also could be a drug dispensary, you just never know anymore). 

But alas, Stiles' poor Jeep has seemed to have developed a curse over the past couple months, always dying and smoking and running into trees--okay, maybe  _ that _ part was actually all Stiles' fault--and flat tires and parts falling off. Growing tired of burdening the Sheriff with all the extensive repairs the car has seen lately, Stiles decided to try and find a place that might actually hire an awkward, lanky, almost-seventeen-year-old boy. Pardon me,  _ man.  _ That's how Stiles was going to need to start referring to himself if he even wanted to  _ try _ and get a job somewhere remotely acceptable. 

Okay, and  _ maybe  _ it has just a little something to do with that time a while back that Derek had yelled at him to just “Get a job already you stupid fuck,” after the Jeep had broken down on the way to take Derek somewhere for an important mission. That made his heart palpitate so strongly that he actually thought he might have been having one of those rare teenage heart attacks he’d seen on the news. So, on Friday after school, Stiles disregards his usual plans with Scott for a slightly overwhelming job hunt. 

_ “Stiles, really?”  _

_ “Yes, Scott, really. I need a job.”  _

_ “Yeah? Well I need a girlfriend whose dad doesn’t want me dead--” Scott pulls out a piece of paper. Depicted is a wolf with a giant red X over it. “--literally. It’s not like I can do anything about that.” Scott retorts. Stiles looks skeptical. _

_ “Allison’s dad...drew that?” He asks carefully, snatching the paper out of the shorter boy’s hands.  _

_ “No, I just thought it was funny,” Scott takes it right back, smiling. Stiles rolls his eyes and shakes his head. _

_ “Yeah, well then  _ Captain Obvious,  _ I can do something about getting a job. Not the same thing as your silly little wolf-boy problems, okay?”  _

“Stilinski! Pay attention!” Coach shouts from the front of the room, whacking a lacrosse stick harshly on the desk. A couple students flinch, including Stiles, who nearly falls over flailing around like an idiot.

“Sorry Coach,” he mutters, reaching down to pick up a few papers he dropped. Scott reaches down from across the aisle, pretending to help as an excuse to ask a question.

“Are you getting a job because of what Derek said?” 

Stiles loses his balance and falls out of his chair.

“Stilinski! McCall! Do we need to separate?” Coach asks sternly, throwing a piece of chalk at the ground.

“No, Coach, sorry. I was just helping him with his papers,” Scott smiles nervously. Coach just stares for a second before sighing, a faint “I need a drink” spilling out under his breath.

“Scott, this is  _ not _ because of Derek,” Stiles whisper-yells, glaring at his friend. “How did you even know about that?” He pulls himself and his chair off the ground before wiping some dust off of his flannel. Scott stares at him for a moment, dumbfounded. He checks over both shoulders before flashing the younger boy his glowing eyes. 

“Right,” Stiles mumbles. “Stupid, stupid animalistic teenage boy with your super hearing and glowing eyes and whatnot. I hate you.” He hates the fact that Scott just heard his heart jump.

“Love you too, dude.”

\--  

After applying for most available options, which is--get this--not many at all, Stiles is worn out from awkward, sweaty handshakes, and stuttering out the same introduction he'd practiced five times prior in the school bathroom. 

Alright, so this is totally going just like he'd imagined. 

With the astonishing number of times he'd handed people his number, he was sure the only person who would be calling him later would be Scott. You know, if he still even liked him after the whole not showing up at his house on Friday night like he has every Friday night since forever thing. 

Stiles final stop is a cupcake shop just on the outskirts of town, and he's seriously reconsidering his decision to apply at absolutely  _ every  _ store within a ten mile radius of his house. As he stares down the bright pink lettering gracing the window and the frilly pink glitter sign above the door, he actually can feel himself starting to step backwards when an entirely too polished and gentle looking lady steps out from inside. The smell of sweetness, vanilla, and chocolate hit his nose almost immediately, and he curses his sweet tooth for stopping to actually sniff the air because  _ dear lord  _ he hasn't eaten since lunch and now the hunger is really starting to get to him. 

"Well, hello there, young man!" The lady chirps, propping the door open with her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. Stiles immediately puts all attention on her, remembering the reason why he came here in the first place. Cupcake Lady--or at least that’s what he’s calling her for now--has dark brown hair and piercing pale green eyes that look just as intimidating as Derek’s. She also speaks with some sort of accent he can’t quite place.

"Hi, uh-"

"Welcome to Sweet Dreams Cakery! You look lost. Why don't you come on in and try some of our new flavors?" Cupcake Lady tries, raising an eyebrow and gesturing inside. 

"Right, well, actually I was just-"

"Oh, please," Cupcake Lady waves her hand, dismissing the beginning of what was surely to become a ramble. "I don't know any sweet looking boy such as yourself who could turn down one of  _ my  _ homemade cupcakes!" She smiles brightly, flashing her perfectly polished teeth. Stiles wants to back away for real this time, hop in his Jeep and hope it doesn't break down while he's speeding away from what seems like the beginning of a bad horror movie.

"Yeah, totally, it's just that-" But then Cupcake Lady has a hand on the small of his back and is ushering him inside, making Stiles flail his arms stupidly as he steps into the establishment. 

The aroma is even stronger inside, filling up his nose and lungs deliciously, and Stiles decides he wants to drown himself in cupcake batter and never come out. But then he hears the clicking of heels on the ground and the chattering voices of ladies behind the counter, and he snaps out of it once again. Stiles squints at Cupcake Lady's name tag.  _ Mia.  _

"Mia, could I just-" 

"First you just have to try our Double Shot Mocha Latte," Mia says, plucking one off the tray. Will this lady ever shut the hell up? Stiles tries to keep from scowling. He hates coffee. 

"That's sounds great, but I-" 

Mia stuffs the mini cupcake in his open mouth. 

Stiles gags. 

He covers it up with a cough and starts chewing, making over exaggerated 'wow this is really good even though I secretly hate it' noises and giving two thumbs up, all while Mia watches with a bright smile. When he's finally done with the foul cake, Stiles wants to throw up. Obviously he controls himself, not wanting to vomit all over the lady and this stupid, wonderful smelling, pink cupcake shop that he regrets coming to in the first place. That could cost him a potential job...not that he'd care. Like, at all. 

"And over here we have our Vegan Lemon Cupcake with Fresh Berry Filling and Lemon Buttercream," Mia turns around to point at another display of small sample cupcakes. Stiles nods and stops himself from groaning out loud. He braces himself against the counter and opens his mouth willingly when she turns to him, holding the cupcake in front of his face. 

The girls behind the counter giggle profusely. 

\---

By the time Mia is done letting Stiles sample each and every one of their cupcakes, the teen decides enough is enough. His stomach hurts and he’s starting to get dizzy from the smell and it’s getting late and his dad might kill him if he’s not home before dark. Mia beams at him.

“So, which flavor was your favorite?” Mia grins brightly, not registering Stiles hunched over position and pale skin color. Well, paler than usual. He looks quizzically up at the bimbo, shaking his head. “ _ None of them! _ ” He finally explodes, waving his hands frantically. Mia looks taken back. 

“ _ Shit,  _ I mean- this is not what I-” Stiles eyes widen when he realizes that he just made two mistakes in a row, and he actually slaps himself in the face to try and regain his composure. Mia looks mortified.

“Okay, listen,” Stiles restarts, gripping onto a display table for support on his shaky legs. “My name is Stiles. I didn’t come in here to try cupcakes, I came in here looking for a job. And I know I probably just disgusted you beyond belief and I can guarantee that I’ll disgust myself in the bathroom later-” Mia grimaces. Stiles hates himself. “-but I just really, really, need a job, alright? Anything. I’ll do anything at all, I’ll mop the floors, I’ll clean the bathrooms, anything,” He begs, squeezing the table so hard his knuckles start to turn white. 

Mia looks at him for a moment with an unreadable expression. She then nods slowly, her lip twitching with what could be a smile, but Stiles isn’t quite sure. The brunette then pivots in her heels, walking briskly behind the counter before disappearing into the back. Stiles sighs, closing his eyes. 

“Great,” he mutters under his breath. This was probably his last chance to make any sort of impression, and he ruined everything. Surprisingly enough, this was not all very unexpected. The two girls behind the counter (who were actually secretly rooting for Stiles) look pretty disappointed. He’s already halfway out the door when a voice stops him. 

“Where are you going, Stiles?” Mia asks. Stiles turns around, staring with an open mouth at the two items in her hands. A bright pink apron and a temporary name tag that reads ‘ _ Styles _ .’ 

And that’s pretty much how Stiles ended up getting a job at (probably) the most sickeningly pink cupcake shop in all of California.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me! I'm on tumblr as haphazardlace


End file.
